Unstoppable Hearts
by BW Lewis
Summary: An series of one-shots that pairs Ron up with women from different tv shows, cartoons, and anime.
1. Ron & Starfire

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, STARFIRE OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE OR DC CHARACTERS/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter One- Ron & Starfire (Cooking)

Ron Stoppable was once again at the Titans Tower in Jump City where is teaching her girlfriend, Starfire how to cook. Ron and Starfire are currently alone in the tower as the Titan leader Changeling went on his first date with Raven, Cyborg and Bumble Bee went on their own date, but it doesn't seem as interesting as Changeling and Raven going out when they have always fought with one another. Ron is wearing blue jeans, black muscle shirt, and a white apron that said kiss the chef with a big lip stick mark on the front. Starfire is wearing her normal uniform, but with her very own apron that said I kiss the chef.

"Are you sure that I should be cooking, Boyfriend Ron?" Starfire nervously asked as she looked at her boyfriend of two years after she broke up with Robin, and Ron broke up with Kim two months before that.

"Totally, Kori. With my teaching you will make some badical food." Ron assured as he rubbed her arms. Just trust yourself, and put your love in the cooking. Starfire's heart fluttered at her boyfriend's words, and smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you, Boyfriend Ron." Starfire stated.

"You are welcomed, my badical girlfriend." Ron replied.

As Starfire started gathering the ingredients for the dinner that she and Ron planned for the Titans when they all got back from their dates she couldn't help but thank back to when she first met Ron two years ago.

_FLASHBACK STARTS _

S_tarfire, Changeling, and Raven were fighting a small army of Slade-Bots, and were losing. Changeling was just leader for five months after their old leader Nightwing left them and a certain Tamaranean princess for Bludhaven, Cyborg and Bumble Bee were in Steel City and couldn't make it in time to help out their teammates._

_"I told you not to give Cyborg and Bumble Bee the two weeks off!" Raven growled as she sent two Slade-Bots into two other Slade-Bots._

_"Now is not the time, Rae!" Changeling yelled at his subordinate before he transformed into a tiger and jumped at three Slade-Bots._

_"F__riends!" Starfire yelled in desperation as she wildly shot her starbolts at random Slade-Bots. "I do not believe that we will last!" _

_"Don't lose hope, Star!" Changeling yelled back. "Never lose hope! We can still make it through this!"_

_"I wish I shared your hope, Friend Changeling." Starfire whispered to herself when she got hit in the back by a Slade-Bot and she fell from the sky, in a free fall._

_The alien Titan was yards away from hitting the ground when she was caught by a mysterious man in black armor, and a katana on his back. __"Don't worry, I gottcha." He assured as he set her back on the ground._

_"Who are you?" Starfire questioned as she stared up into the mysterious man's deep, kind chocolate eyes. __'What beautiful eyes.' She thought as she felt herself getting lost in the chocolate sea that were the man's eyes._

_"Furaribi , pretty lady." Furaribi informed as he freed his katana, and smiled under his mask, which the Titan could tell with her superior eye sight. "Let's go save your friends." _

_"Yes, lets." Starfire replied as she watched in amazement as the katana turned into a bo-staff. _

_"What is this? Don't forget me, Buffoon!" Yelled a voice as the Titans watched in shock as ten Slade-Bots were destroyed by a green skinned woman who fired green plasma out of her hands._

_"It s Furaribi, Shego! Not buffoon!" Furaribi stated as he used his mystical monkey powers to increase his speed and strength as he charged the mass amounts of Slade-Bots and destroyed one after another while his mission partner Shego and the Titans do the same._

_After an hour, and many cuts and bruises the Titans, Furaribi and Shego defeated the last of the Slade-Bots as they all stand in the middle of the destroyed robots. The Titans look to the other two when the Titan;s resident alien flew at the armored man and gave him a powerful hug._

_"Oh thank you new friend for you assistance! We would have surely lost if not for you!" Starfire shouted as the man soundlessly screamed when he felt the two arms squeeze him._

_"I'm sure you guys would have pulled through in the end." Furaribi stated as he returned the hug as much as he could. "I happen to think that with such a badical woman like you on the team, those robots would have lost." _

_"Badical?" Starfire inquired as she loosened the man from her hug and looked on in confusion. "What does this badical mean?" _

_"Badical. It means awesome, radical, cool." Furaribi answered as he pulled up his mask to reveal his mouth. "And you are badical." He added as he smiled at the now blushing girl._

_"Thank you, Friend Furaribi." Starfire commented as she released the smiling man and giggled in response._

_"Why don't you two come to the tower and have some pizza with us?" Changeling invited as he smiled at the man and attractive green woman._

_"It is up to you, Rufus. Do you want to go, or do you wanna go home?" Furaribi questioned is armor which confused everyone beside Shego._

_A movement in his armor started everyone and they looked in shock as a pink naked mole rat popped out. "Pizza!" He yelled in perfect english which startled the Titans even more._

_"Di__d that naked mole rat just speak?" Changeling asked in awe. "I can't even do that in my naked mole rat form." _

_"He is smarter than the average naked mole rat." Furaribi answered as the man and the mole rat exchanged high five or the man did it with his finger._

_"He is so cute." Starfire commented as she picked up Rufus, and examined him. "Would like to meet my pet, Silkie?" She asked the rat who nods his head in return. Then it is decided we must go back to the tower!_

/

_Furaribi was sitting on the couch as he held Silkie and starfire was beside him as she held rufus and slightly pet him. _

_"Silkie is just the second cutest little dude ever." Furarini commented as the Tamaranean shook her head._

_"I must disagree, Friend Furaribi. For Rufus is the second cutest." Starfire replied with a smile._

_"Dinner is ready!" Changeling announced to everyone as he walked in with the pizza and Shego who was laughing at one of his jokes._

_"You're pretty funny, Changeling." Shego commented as she smiled._

_"Please. Beautiful ladies like yourself can call me, Garfield." Changeling replied as he winked at the ex-villainess._

_"A__lright, Garfield." Shego responded as she giggled which shocked Furaribi._

_'Shego just giggled!?' Furaribi thought as he sat down beside, Starfire and shego who was sitting next to Changeling._

_The dinner went as usual for the Titans minus the appearances of Cyborg and Bumble Bee who were still on Steel City. Shego and Changeling decided to go out on a date the next day before she left for Global Justice Head Quarters, Raven headed to her room to meditate after dinner, and Furaribi and Starfire found themselves alone in the common room while the two green skinned heros were in the kitchen._

_"May I ask you a question?" Starfire questioned the masked hero._

_"Sure, Star." Furaribi responded._

_"W__hat is your real name?" Starfire asked._

_Furaribi smiled before taking off his mask to reveal his blond hair, and faded freckles. "My name is Ron Stoppable." He answered before his Global Justice issued communicator went off. "Shego we are needed in, Norway." The blond stated as he shuddered at the mention of the Northern European nation._

_"Wait! What does Furaribi mean?" Starfire inquired from the blond._

_"It means a creature engulfed in flames that flied aimlessly." Ron answered the red head. "Hey, Star. Would you like to go out on a date?" He asked._

_"Yes!" Starfire and Changeling answered at the sametime._

_Everybody looks at the Titan leader as he blushes. "What?" He asked. "I just happy that my sister is finally going back out of dates." _

_"I'll pick you up on Friday." Ron stated before he dawned his mask and left the tower._

_FLASHBACK ENDS _

"It smells great, Kori." Ron commented as he smelled the meatloaf and tofu that his girlfriend just finished cooking.

"What?" Starfire questioned as she was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that she finished cooking dinner. "Oh so it does."

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked in worry.

"No." Starfire answered while she shook her head. "I was simply remembering the day that we met." She added with a small loving smile. "Best day of my life."

"Same here." Ron replied with a smile of his own.

/

"Wow Ron this is amazing!" Changeling commented as he took a bite out of his tofu.

"Like always, Ronald." Raven added with a rare contentment smile on her face. 'I wish Garfield knew how to cook.'

"It wasn't me. It was this badical Tamaranean princes." Ron replied as he placed his arm around said girl's shoulders. "She did an amazing job."

"No way." Cyborg responded as he took another bite of his meatloaf. "How can meatloaf taste so good?"

"Like I told, Kori. All it takes is a little love in the cooking." Ron informed before he kissed her cheek. "Love you, Kori."

"I love you too, Boyfriend Ron." Starfire replied as she smiled into the kiss with a tear in her eye. "Maybe tonight we can mate?" She whispered to her boyfriend.

"Badical." Ron whispered back.

**What do you think? Pretty badical, right? If you have suggestions for girls to be with Ron then please give them.**


	2. Ron & Chun-Li

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, CHUN-LI OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE STREET FIGHTER CHARATERS/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Two- Ron & Chun-Li (Friends)

Ron Stoppable watches as his girlfriend of one year, Chun-Li fights her good friend Elena in the final round of some tournament that he had never heard of before. Kim Possible, Ron's best friend and ex-girlfriend sits beside him as she watched the fight.

"Chun-Li is pretty good, Ron." Kim states as her eyes follow the two fighters.

"I know right, KP" Ron replies with a goofy smile.

Chun-Li then defeats Elena with one of her most powerful attacks, the Hyakuretsukyaku, or simply known as the "Hundred Rending Legs," as she gives Elena hundreds of kicks towards her as the tribal fighter gets knocked out of the ring.

"And the winner of the 50th Street Fighter Tournament: Chun-Li!" the referee announced as Chun-Li raise her fist in victory, and then shakes Elena's hand in congratulations.

"Nice moves, Chun." Elena comments as she grins to her friend/rival.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without the support of my boyfriend Ron." Chun-Li replied as she blew a kiss at Ron, which he caught.

"So that the mysterious Ron that have been hiding from us all." Elena comments as she waves at the blond who politely waves back. "Who's the red head with him?"

"His best friend, Kim Possible, and his ex-girlfriend." Chun-Li answers with a sigh. "I don't understand how they can still be friend, yet alone best friends."

"Yeah, if I ever dated someone I don't think I could be friends with that person." Elena replies with a devious smile. "So...have you two had sex yet?"

Chun-Li smirks as she points to her boyfriend and makes a gesture with her hand and they both giggle.

"What was that about, Ron?" Kim asks her best friend, but she looks ad his face is tomato red. "Ron?"

"N-Nothing, KP." Ron answers as he fights his blush.

/

Kim decides to head home as Ron decides to hangs out with Chun-Li as they walk toward Chun-Li's complex apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home, Ron." Chun-Li told the blond man as she head for her room "I'm going to change in my room, okay?"

"Sure thing, C-girl." Ron states as he lay on the couch as he watch Fearless Ferret on the flat screen 'Man, I remember the day we met.'

_FLASHBACK_

_A year ago, Chun-Li spots Kim Possible fighting Shego as Dr. Drakken attempts to take over New York with another doomsday device._

_'Maybe I can help.' Chun-Li thought as she notice a blond man hung upside down as a naked mole-rat tries to pull him down safely using his belt 'But that guy needs help as well.'_

_"Okay Rufus, I'm almost to the ground." Ron told his buddy, though truthfully he's about 10 feet above ground._

_Rufus lowered him more when all of a sudden Ron's belt, and pants, falls out of him as he was about to fall onto the concrete, but he was caught by Chun-Li who breaks his fall._

_"I'm alive?" Ron said as he gets up and notices that his hands are pressing something soft. He look down and see a Chinese woman wearing a blue qipao with a long loincloth, and muscle-toned legs clad in stockings and white combat boots "Oh my- I'm so sorry, ma'am!" Ron stammers as he gets off of her._

_"It's okay, as long as you're safe." Chun-Li respond as she gets up and helps Ron up "My name is Chun-Li, what about you, cutie?"_

_Ron chuckled nervously as he blushes "R-Ron Stoppable, Chun-Li"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Ron finishes his memory when Chun-Li calls out to him in her room. He got up from the couch as he heads into her room, as his jaw dropped.

"Happy Anniversary, Ron Stoppable." Chun-Li sultry told him as she lay on her queen size bed wearing a blue see-through night gown that shows her ample curves, blue bra, and lace thong.

"W-Wow C-Chun-Li and here I'm without a present for you." Ron commented before he closed the door and looked at his girlfriend.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Ronnie." Chun-Li purred as she turned her gaze southward. "Now get over here and let's celebrate."

"Booyeah." Ron yelled as he jumped onto the bed.

/

Several hours later the two adults woke up to the sound of their doorbell.

"You get it." Chun-Li told her boyfriend as she sleepily pushed the blond.

"Aaah you get it." Ron replied equally tired.

"Hello guys!" Kim's and Elena's voices rang out as both Ron and Chun-Li remember that they are naked in bed and cuddling.

"STAY THERE!" Ron franticly yelled out before he rushed over to the clothes and threw his girlfriends her underwear and then a t-shirt and skirt from there suit case. "WE ARE ALMOST DRESSED!"

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Chun-Li yelled at her boyfriend while she blushed hard.

Ron and Chun-Li went out of the room, as Ron wears his blue button shirt and jeans as Chun-Li wears a hot pink t-shirt and jean skirt.

"KP." Ron said nervously.

"Hi Elena." Chun-Li greets also nervously.

Kim and Elena look at the two as Elena blurts out "See? I'd told you she'll do it first. Pay up." she asked Kip as she and Rufus turns in their money to Elena.

"You bet on me!?" Chun-Li exclaims as she glares at her friend.

"Well it was more likely who will seduce first, Ron or Chun-Li." Kim told with a smirk.

"How would you even know who seduced who?" Ron curiously asked the two women.

"Well..." Kim started.

"We night have had your friend Wade spy on you until she started to seduce you." Elena finished as they both nervously rubbed the back of their necks.

"Sorry about that." Kim mumbled.

"You spied on us!?" Chun-Li and Ron demanded.

"It was Rufus's idea!" Kim and Elena told in defense, only to find Rufus missing "Where'd he go!?" they asked as they hear Chun-Li cracking her knuckles.

"I'm giving you a 10 second head start to run." Chun-Li growled as a dark aura surrounding her as Ron backs away.

"RUN!" Kim and Elena shouts as they jump out of the complex as Kim uses her jet pack to carry Elena away from the angry Chinese woman.

Meanwhile unknown to Ron, Rufus went back home with a private jet for himself to head back to Middleton.


	3. Ron & Penny Proud

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, PENNY, OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE OR PROUD FAMILY CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Three- Ron & Penny Proud (Moving)

Penny Proud sat on her bed as she packed her clothes and belongings into boxes that her and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable will move into the apartment that they bought together.

"Momma? Where is my packing tape? Ron will be here in two hours!" Penney asked her mother who was downstairs with her father and grandmother.

"It's down here, Penny!" Trudy Proud yelled up for her twenty one year old daughter who is finally moving in with her boyfriend of two years who she met at college. "You better come get it!"

"A'ight!" Penny yelled back as she headed downstairs to grab the packing tape from the kitchen "Thanks Momma."

"Anytime Penny." Trudy replied to her daughter as she watched her walk back up stairs. "She's growing up so fast, don't you think Oscar?"

"Well I'm just glad Penny's in good hands." Oscar replied. At first he didn't like Ron, but then he warmed up to the boy when he got used to his happy go-lucky nature, and the fact that he is one of the few people who can handle his Proud Snacks without throwing up didn't hurt either.

"You're just saying that because the boy can handle that nasty Proud Snacks you've been producing." Suga Mama told her son much to Oscar's chagrin.

"Whatever, Mama." Oscar grumbled to himself before his wife kissed his cheek.

"I'm just glad that Penny and Ronald are taking this step in their relationship. Who knows, maybe they will get married someday and give me some grandchildren." Trudy commented with great glee.

"Suga Mama, too young to be a great grandmamma." Suga Mama commented to her daughter in-law.

"Oh Mama you are not too young for great grandbabies." Trudy replied with a smirk when a knock sounded at the front door. "I'll get it." She told her husband and mother in-law before she went to the door and answered it. "Oh, hello, Ronald."

"Hey Mrs. Proud." Ron greets as he and Rufus greets the Proud Family. "Just came here with the moving truck. Is Penny here?" he asked as he hears his girlfriend walking downstairs with her boxes.

"A little help would be nice." Penny said as Ron helps her carry one of the boxes. "Thanks Ron."

"Anytime for Pen-Pen." Ron replied as Penny pecks him on the cheek.

"I'm so glad that we decided to move in together, Ron. We can finally have some privacy without your roommate or my parents." Penny told her boyfriend as she whispered at the end.

"Second best part of moving into our own place." Ron whispered back as he opened the door.

"What's the first?" Penny questioned.

"Sleeping with you by myside." Ron answered which made the girl blush.

"Oh you." Penny replied before she put their boxes in the back on the moving truck and she gave him a short but passionate kiss. "You're early. I still have things to pack." She told her man.

"Then we can help." Ron responded with a wink.

"Yeah. Help." Rufus stated. "Proud Snack! Yum!"

Penny giggled as she took her boyfriend's mole rat out of his pocket. "Okay, Rufus. I'm sure daddy would like to have you around to eat his snacks."

/

"Well, this is it." Ron stated as he, Penny, and Rufus look at their apartment that they'll be staying.

"This place is off the hook." Penny states as she place her boxes on the floor.

"Yep. Totally badical." Ron replied as he puts a box of CDs next to the counter. "Perfect place to spend time with my Pen-Pen."

"What should we do to celebrate?" Penny questioned the two.

All three shared a look when they all blurted out. "Bueno Nacho!" They stated before they all started to laugh.

"I'll pick up the dinner while you to unpack the boxes. Whatever isn't finished when I get back we can finish tomorrow." Ron stated while he pulls his girlfriend into an embrace. "Well I will, you'll be too tired tomorrow."

"I better." Penny whispered back before kissing him. "Now go get us dinner." She playfully ordered while smacking his ass.

Ron smiled at the affection and left with the smile still on his lips.

/

Penny and Rufus are unpacking boxes when the woman opened up one of her boyfriend's boxes and saw a paper with a to do list on it.

"What's this?" Penny asked herself. "Oh...my...god." She whispered in shock after she read the list.

_To Do List:_

_-Move in with Penny._

_-Graduate from college._

_-Buy a ring._

_-Propose._

_-Buy my own restaurant._

_-Get Mr. Proud's blessings._

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Penny squealed which makes Rufus to cover his ears from the woman's squeal "He's gonna propose! Can't wait to tell Dijonay!" she said as she picks up her phone to tell her friend the news.

"Oh boy." Rufus said as he finds his bed from one of Ron's boxes. "Sweet!"

"Hey girl, what's up?" Dijonay asked her long time friend.

"You're not going to believe this Deej." Penny replied as she sits on the floor "Ron's going to propose to me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Girl how do you know that?" Dijonay frantically asked her best friend.

"We just moved into our apartment and he went out to get dinner and I opened a box and there it was! Just sitting on the top of a pile! He's gonna proposed." Penny answered before she lay on the floor. "The list says that he stills needs daddy's blessing and a ring, but he is going to propose."

"That sounds too romantic." Dijonay commented with a sigh. "Girl, I need me a boyfriend who can do stuff like that with me."

"What about Sticky?" Penny asked her.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna check if he's single again." Dijonay told as Penny hears Ron coming back.

"I'll call you back, Deej." Penny replied as she hangs up the phone. "So, got the Bueno Nachos?" Penny asked her beau.

"Got the cheesy goodness you can by, Pen-Pen." Ron told her. "Were you talking to Deej?"

"Yeah, we were talking about how it's great to move in." Penny replied as she grabs the bag filled with nachos.

Well it's great to move in with you, too." Ron told her as he eats his naco as he raised it up. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings." Penny replied as she raise her naco as they toast.


	4. Ron & Martian Queen

The Martian Queen awoke with a rare smile on her face for today the human representatives from Earth is coming to talk about a possible peace treaty and alliance between the third and fourth rock from the sun.

"Commander X-2, what is the human's name?" The Queen demanded from her loyal citizen.

"His name is Ron Stoppable, your Majesty." Commander X-2 informed his queen.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Tyr'ahnee asked.

"He was the human who stopped the Lowardian invasion of Earth." Commander X-2 informed his queen.

"If they took Earth then they would've token Mars as well." Tyr'ahnee whispered to herself before a light bulb went off in her head. "Just got a fantastic idea!"

"What is it, my Queen?" Commander X-2 inquired.

"I will seduce the human and create the perfect warrior and King of Mars!" Tyr'ahnee answered.

/

"Stoppable, make sure you don't make a fool of yourself to the Martian Queen." Dr. Director told him through video chat on Ron's communicator. "You are the representative of Earth and one wrong move and boom! Earth is no more."

"Don't worry ma'am, I got this covered." Ron told her in a confident tone as he hung up and is lead by robotic Martian soldiers. "I am here to represent Earth."

"Queen Tyr'ahnee is waiting for you in her grand dining room, Ron Stoppable." A robotic soldier told the blond as it grabs his bags and leads the way.

'Queen?' Ron thought as he followed the robot and his mind imagined a beautiful goddess. 'Maybe it's good that Kimberly dumped me.'

/

"My Queen, the human has arrived and he is heading in to the dining room." Commander X-2 informed the queen.

"Excellent." Tyr'ahnee replied as she looked herself in the mirror that showed off her features to their highest marks. "The human won't be able to control himself."

"If you leave now, you'll arrive before the human." Commander X-2 stated as he watched the robots on his tracker. "You have five minutes before he arrives."

"Then I will go." Tyr'ahnee told her commander as she walked to her dining room.

/

The Queen sat at the head of the table and messed with her dress to reveal max amount of cleavage. 'Too easy.' She smirked.

It was at this moment Ron enters the dining room as he got a good look at the Martian Queen 'Damn, for a Martian she's as gorgeous as Tia Carrere.' He thought as he sat on the table across the Martian Queen. "Greetings your majesty, my name's Ron Stoppable, representative of Earth." He greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Stoppable." Tyr'ahnee replied as she brings out her glass. "But please, call me Tee." She added as she noticed Ron starring at her chest. 'Hook.'

"Well then please call me, Ron." Ron replied as the woman motioned for him to sit by her.

'Yes, come closer my little pet.' Tyr'ahnee thought as the young man nervously made his way to her and say right next to her and blushed. "What do you do on Earth, Ron." She asked the man.

"Oh, I'm a Chef, Business owner, and a part time crime fighter." Ron answered which shocked the woman.

"You sure have a exciting and full life." Tyr'ahnee commented as she placed her hand on the blond's upper thigh which makes him cough out air. 'Line.'

"I suppose, but I bet you have a much more exciting and fuller life than me." Ron replied with a charming smile that turned the woman's cheeks slightly red. "I mean you are beautiful, a Queen of a whole world, and you seems to be very intelligent." He added which made her blush more, which he found very cute and alluring. 'Don't do it, Ron! You are here to make peace, not love!'

"Being a Queen does have its disadvantages." Tyr'ahnee commented.

"Like what?" Ron inquired as he leaned forward which pleased the queen.

"Will for starters, I am mostly by myself or my servants. I don't have any friends, family, or even a looover." Tyr'ahnee seductively purred as she brushed her fingers on the man's thigh and flicked her tongue against the human's ear which made him blush and stutter at her actions.

"I-I know how you fell, your Majesty." Ron whispered back as his face gets just that closer to the Martian's.

"How can such a handsome man like you know what it's like to not have friends or a lover?" Tyr'ahnee asked in genuine disbelief.

"I wasn't always like this. I had no friends except for three people and only one girlfriend, but we never made it there before she broke up with me." Ron explained as their breathing grew shallow and heavy.

"Then it looks like you could do better than her." Tyr'ahnee stated as her face drew closer to Ron's as their lips pressed on each other with passion. 'Is this what they called...a spark?'

'Oh my god I'm making out with the Queen! The Martian Queen, Betty is going to kill me!' Ron exclaimed in thought as the Martian Queen pulled him to kiss as he accepted.

'Sinker.' Tyr'ahnee thought as she brought the human into her bed chambers.

/

Ron woke up the next day feeling extremely warm as he felt a soft body pressed up against his back, and he slowly turned around as all of last night's memories come flooding back as his sights fall on the naked Martian Queen. 'Does this mean that the negotiation went well?' He asked himself as the still sleeping queen pulled his even closer as their bodies seemed to become one as she nuzzled her face into his neck. 'I'd say they went very well.'

'Best night of my life.' Tyr'ahnee thought to herself as she woke up but kept her eyes shut to enjoy the heat that the human produced. 'Maybe I can keep Ron on Mars as an Ambassador and as my lover? Or maybe even my King?' She added as she mentally squealed in delight when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Well Ron, looks like things went well for us." Tyr'ahnee stated before she added. "From this day forward, you shall be Earth's Ambassador."

"Badical." Ron replied as he traced the Martian Queen's body from her thigh to her chest. "So, what now my Queen?"

"For now we shall get dressed. I'm going to announce the news to our planets." Tyr'ahnee stated as she kissed her new lover's lips again.

"I say it once and I'll say it again." Ron said as he smiled at the Queen. "Booyeah."


	5. Ron & Chi

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON OR CHI THEY ARE BOTH OWNED THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.)

Chapter Five- Ron & Chi (Suitors)

Chi walked to her room as she was ordered by her father to get prepared for a date with a possible suitor, a human suitor no less. She didn't need a suitor; she was perfectly fine ruling her kingdom alone without a husband or someone to create an heir with. As she got her best kimono on she thought o herself as to why her father took his once nemesis's culture as his own, but she knew that he did it because he respected and missed his rival but to her that made no sense, for would it not have been better to simply forget the dead samurai. The young princess shrug her shoulders as she prepared to walk out of her room, but took one last look at the picture of her first love and best friend with her husband, Mimi and Grim Jr. While she had moved on…well after a while she moved on, a small part of her heart still pinned for her best friend's heart for her first love to love her like she once did.

'I guess something's are better off being forgotten.' Chi thought as she felt her fists clench at she thought about the fact that since her ex-lover fell for the Prince of the Underworld she had been lonely except for her parents who really didn't count for they were her parents. "I will never find another." She growled as she walked to meet her suitor.

/

Ron Stoppable, the Monkey Master, Loser, the Chosen One, the Buffoon, the Loyal Sidekick, and the Last Hero whatever you wanted to call him, he was all of them and he was proud of every name that he was ever given in his life for he felt that they all defined his past and his life unto this point. The blond male was currently sitting across from a green skinned and black haired woman who was wearing a black kimono but he knew that this wasn't just a woman; this was the father/mother of the woman that he was set up with. He didn't know what to do as he waited and tried not to look at the woman as he saw the woman turn into a man who he recognized as Aku, the father of Chi.

"So." Ron started as he didn't know what to say. "Do you reproduce asexual?" He asked with a blush.

"Yes we do, but don't worry I'm sure we can think of a way to add your DNA to my daughter's offspring so the Monkey Master will have a proper heir. Please tell your Sensei that I said hello."

"Of course, Lord Aku." Ron bowed his head before they both turned their head as the sounds of footsteps as the human saw the figure of a black skinned woman walking down some stairs with long flowing red hair and green eyes that reminded him of his dead lover of Kim Possible. "Wow. She's beautiful." The blond commented in awe which pleased the young woman who was given new confidence as she walked up to her father with and respectfully bowed as she was taught to do in front of guests after the incident with HIM, and she flashed the human a look that he couldn't quite understand.

"You must be the human?" Chi asked in slight distain which confused the human.

'What did I do to piss her off? Or is her anger towards all humans?' Ron asked himself as he flashed the young demon a charming smile. "Names Ron Stoppable, milady. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed in traditional Japanese fashion.

Chi couldn't help it but her chest felt a little warm at the blond's smile and his words. The princess tried not to smile as she did as she has been taught and walked over to her suitor and took his arms. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To the human world." Ron informed the princess. "Can you change your form so you can blend in with the human society?"

"Yes." Chi replied rather miffed at having to hide herself, before she turned into a tanned skinned woman with the same red hair and green eyes. "Does this please you?" She snarled as they were away from her father. 'How dare this mortal have me change my form!'

"Your original form pleased me quite well, but we wouldn't be able to do this on the down low if you were in your original form." Ron replied as he smiled. "If you can open a portal to Middleton, Colorado then we can get going."

'My demon form please him?' Chi repeated as she opened a portal.

/

"This is rather boring." Chi commented as she observed the city before her. "Why did you pick this place?"

"It's where I was born and I know the most perfect restaurant in Middleton." Ron responded as he realized that he didn't give the demoness more specific directions. "Hold on tight." He suggested before he picked her up as she yelped and he ran as he carried her in his arms.

'He's pretty strong.' Chi thought to her own annoyance at her own thought about the man who literally swept her off her feet. 'And fast.' She added as a blush plagued her face. 'I'm supposed to be with Mimi, not this human!'

/

When Chi found her feet back on the ground she saw a neon sign that was called 'Ronnie's' and a small line of people waiting to get a table. "How are we going to get a table in this place?" She asked.

"I got mad connections." Ron told his date as he took her hand and led her to the restaurant.

"Hello, Mr. Stoppable." The Host greeted the blond man. "Your table is free as always." He commented as he led the two to the table.

"How exactly did you do this?"Chi questioned as she was led to the back of the room on an elevated platform that had a great view of the room and the outside that had a lake and lights in the background. "It's beautiful." She commented in rare awe.

"Just like you." Ron replied which made the demoness's heart skip which confused her.

Why did she feel this way when the human gave her a compliment? She never felt this way when she was with Mimi, and she was in love with the red skinned princess….wasn't she? She none knowingly smiled in thanks at the kind words and took the seat that was held out for her and felt quite good with the attention that was being given to her by her suitor.

With Mimi they found their companionship with their inner darkness but with Ron the demon princess was starting to enjoy the warm feelings that the suitor was providing her, and she decided as she sat down that she was going to get full enjoyment out of this man. And she did for the rest of their date, she found herself doing things that no other but her father had made her do, she laughed. She smiled which made her date smile which caused her to fell that odd sensation that she believed that she was getting addicted to, and had no problem allowing it to occur. Ron even made her giggle when the dessert came and he told her a story about his younger days when he lost his pants while on a mission and everybody at the U.N. saw his red and white heart themed boxers and how he was once on TV and he sang a song about his naked mole rat.

"That was you?" Chi asked in a giggle as she found herself becoming enthralled with the human. "My father loves that song."

"I'm shocked and honored to hear that, Chi." Ron replied as they both finished their dinner and waited for the check.

The young demon couldn't help it but when she heard her name spoken from the lips of the blond man before her, all she wanted to do was kiss him and make him her husband. That is what she did she jumped onto the table and jumped into her date's lap as she captured his lips in delight and a feeling of victory came over her as she felt the man kiss her back he moaned into the kiss before she leaned back.

"I think you will be a great husband and father to our children." Chi whispered as they ignored the shocked people at the other tables as she was back in her demon form.

Ron slowly opened his eyes to take in the sight of the demoness before him and he knew it was a stupid thought but the fully matured demon before him looked like an angel in that light, but then again that could be the affects of the kiss talking. "We should head back to your father's kingdom. I may own this restaurant but we are still going to get kicked out for our behavior."

Chi smirked as she did as her suitor suggested.

/

"You two are back early." Aku commented as he sat playing chess with the Grim Reaper.

"Da Monkey Master? Interesting choice." Grim commented as he knocked his king piece over. "I can't win."

"Father, I have decided that I want Ron as my husband and to reign with me." Chi told her father with pride.

"Chi, greet our special guest. I raised you better" Aku chided his daughter. "And I already knew that you would choose the Monkey Master."

"Greetings, Grim Reaper the king of the Underworld." Chi greeted the father in-law of her first love.

"Hello, Sir." Ron greeted as he had met the King of the Underworld on several occasions.

"Ronald." Grim greeted. "I see great dings wid dem future."

"I couldn't agree more." Aku replied as he daughter dragged her suitor into her room telling him that she wanted to show him something. "I just hope that my daughter doesn't scare him off first."

**I hope I gather Chi's character and correctly plastered it on this chapter. If you haven't read them yet you should, the Grim Tales web comic are pure gold.**


	6. Ron & Artemis

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, ARTEMIS OR ANY OTHER DC/KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

Chapter Five- Ron & Artemis (Problems)

Artemis Crock, aka Tigress of Young Justice, is seen at a bar moaning over her boyfriend's death. It was the third anniversary of Wally's death when he took part in saving the world from the reach invasion. She never told her friends about it, but every year she would always go to this bar and drink out her sorrows.

"Too Wally!" Artemis said as she toasted to her late boyfriend. Watching her was certain blond young men who watched from afar.

"Wonder what's up with her?" Ron asked in concern for the woman.

"That's Artemis Crock." The Bartender responded as he clean his glass mug. "She always comes here every year to drink her sorrows. Something about her boyfriend died in the war or something."

'That poor girl, maybe what she needs is a friend.' Ron thought as he decided to sit next to her as walked over to her.

"Wally..." Artemis muttered sadly as she looked at her chosen poison.

"You know, too many drinks can give you kidney failure." Ron commented as he got the blond's attention.

"Go away; I'm not in any position or mood to get hit on." Artemis threatened her fellow blond man.

"What? I'm not flirting with you." Ron replied in confusion until he figured that it was just the alcohol talking and not the blond girl before him.

"Sure you're not." Artemis sneered as she down another shot of vodka.

"Yo, Donny! She is cut off." Ron told the bartender who shrugged in acceptance. "And as for you, I'll be calling you a cab."

"Screwww you." Artemis slurred as she slumped against her fellow blond as he picked her onto her feet from her bar stool. "I waaaanna driinnk. Wwwally, dezzservez it."

"I think this Wally person would want you to not make a fool out of yourself." Ron scolded as he quickly called for a cab. "It'll be here in twenty minutes or so."

It was then a red headed girl followed by an ebony haired girl came in the bar as they saw their friend being watched over by a blond man. They are Megan and Zatanna

"There you are!" Said Megan as she looked at her friend as she turns to the mysterious blond man. "How is she?"

"She took a couple of shots, and some other drinks that I was not here for. The bartender said she's been here every year." Ron stated as Artemis sobbed and cried out Wally's name, for which Zatanna hugged her friend.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Zatanna told her as she looked at Ron. "Thank you for watching over our friend, Mr..."

"Ron Stoppable, of Stoppable Judo Association at Middleton." Ron introduced himself as Zatanna and Megan recognized the name. Not only was he the former sidekick of Kim Possible, but is also known as the Rising Tiger, master of all of ninjutsu. "Say, can I come by over and see if she's alright?"

'We can trust him.' Megan mentally told Zatanna as she nodded her head. "Of course, thank you for helping her, Mr. Stoppable."

"Please, call me, Ron." Ron replied as he followed the girls taking Artemis back home.

Artemis woke up from the couch after she dreamed of Wally's death. She breathed in and out as she was about to have a panic attack as she looked around and was back at the lounge of the Watchtower.

"Ah, you're awake." Said Ron as he stepped toward her with a tray of cookies in his hands for her. "Your friends were nice enough to allow me to come over and make sure you are alright, and I've fixed some cookies."

"Wha- what are you doing here!?" Artemis demanded as she searched for her crossbow.

"I'm here because I'm Rising Tiger." Ron replied as he brought out a glove that looked like a tiger's. Once he wore it, his whole body was covered into a flashing light as Artemis covered her eyes for. Once she reopened them, she looked over at Ron to see that he was now wearing a black ninja outfit with orange stripes all over, as he wore a face mask that resembled a tiger.

"You're the Rising Tiger?" Artemis asked in curiosity.

"Yep. Been doing the superhero gig for nine months now." Ron replied as he sat on a chair. "Now, do you wish to talk."

"Talk? About what?" Artemis questioned.

"You're drinking problem, and this Wally West I've been hearing about." Ron replied as he clasped his hands together, hoping to help her.

"I don't have a problem." Artemis dismissed with a grunt. "And I don't want to talk about, Wally."

"It will help you." Ron replied as she ate a cookie.

"You don't know jack shit!" Artemis growled.

"My girlfriend died on the job." Ron sadly and quietly admitted. "I went through what you are going through and I know it's hard but in the end you need to move on and be happy."

"You don't know what you are talking about! You just didn't love her like I loved my Wally!" Artemis yelled before she realized what she just said and gave her apologize.

"Apology accepted." Ron responded as he read young ladies emotions as he saw that she was about to break into tears.

"He was my Spitfire." Artemis said as she sniffled. "I and he were in love back in our teen's years, but we were too stubborn to realize it, but after I revealed my past to him, he accepted for who I am. I came from a family of mercenaries, criminals, and assassin, but I was the black sheep. Wally was the Kid Flash back then, and he knows the pain I felt." She gives a ghost of a smile as she continued with her story.

"...and then there's this habit of anytime we go to missions, he keeps bringing souvenirs." Artemis continued as the blond lets out a chuckled. "It was so bad; Beast Boy, Beetle, and Bart held onto that tradition." She stated as she chuckled at her own story.

"At least he doesn't lose his pants whenever I go out on missions." Ron commented as Batman, Zatanna, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Arrowette, and Red Arrow came in as they saw the pair telling stories about their past.

"So, how are you feeling, Arty?" Green Arrow asked his former protégé.

"Better." Artemis replied as for the first time in a year, she felt relieved. "All thanks to the Rising Tiger here."

"Glad to help out a fellow superhero." Ron replied as he stood up.

Artemis looked at Ron and tried to stop herself but the words out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Hey um, if you're not busy, maybe we can go on some stakeouts sometime?" She asked.

"Sure, we can do those on weekends, and Tuesdays." Ron replied as he saw Artemis grew a smile on her face.

"Why those days?" Artemis asked.

"Only days that I'm not working." Ron answered before he watch beeped. "And this is neither of those days. Yes?"

"Ron, you're needed in Peru. Director has already called Shego and she will meet you there." Wade informed the blond.

"You got it, Wade." Ron replied as the communication ended. "I'll see you this Saturday." He told the blond as he left.

"You too." Artemis called out as she fell back on the couch.

"Looks like Artemis might actually have a crush." Nightwing teased his friend.

"No I don't." Artemis responded without fail. "We just met."

"But you have to admit, he is cute." Zatanna stated as they saw the Rising Tiger teleported to Peru.

Artemis sighed as she admitted, to everyone and herself, "Yeah, he is."

This has been a JP-Lewis Production.


End file.
